Lucia's Big Birthday Surprise
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Lucia's birthday is here and everyone has a big surprise party planned, and it will definately be a memorable party indeed, for everyone. Includes Sakura and Keisuke as well. Enjoy! Made for Lucia's birthday. July 3rd.


_**Lucia's Big Birthday Surprise**_

**Date: July 2nd.**

The day before Lucia turns 15 years old. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the day, and Lucia hardly noticed the date, or she new but didn't make a big deal of it.

So today, while Lucia was out getting milk Nikora asked her to go get, everyone, consisting of Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, Coco, Seira, Sakura, Keisuke, Kaito, Nagisa, Hamasaki, Subaru, Nikora, Taki, and Hippo gathered in the dining area of the Pearl Baths.

"Okay so tomorrow is Lucia's birthday, and we have previously decided to give her the biggest birthday bash she's ever seen. Even bigger than her Ceremony of Adulthood." Nikora said. "And that's really big to the princess when she turns 13." Hanon added. "Yes, so we need to go over the plan so tomorrow goes smoothly." Taki said.

"Okay, well first, we need someone to get Lucia out of the house so we can get the finishing touches on the place." Nikora said.

"Kaito can, right?" Caren asked. "Yeah, shouldn't be hard." He said. "Okay, so distraction is covered. Now, we need someone to go and get the drinks too." Me! Ooh! Pick me!!" Seira said, raising her hand and waving it. "Okay Seira, if you wanna do it that badly." Nikora said, sweat dropping.

"Do you need Sakura to go with you?" Taki asked. "That's okay, i can go by myself." Seira said. "Besides, we need Sakura to handle the decorations, along with Hanon, Caren and Coco." Nikora said.

"Right!" Said girls said, saluting in unison. "Okay so distraction, drinks, decorations. What else? Oh yeah, Lucia's cake. So, who volunteers to go get the cake supplies?" Nikora asked. "I can." Hamasaki said. "Good, so the cake supplies go-getter is covered, and i'll give you the list of supplies to get for Lucia's favorite cake." Taki said.

"Now, distraction, drinks, decorations, cake. Everyone has already covered their gifts right?" Nikora asked. "I have!" Seira said. "Me too." Sakura said. "I think we all have." Noel said. "Anyone who has not raise their hand." Hippo said. Nobody raises their hand. "Good." Hippo says.

"Okay, distraction, drinks, decorations, cake, gifts. Lucia's dinner is already covered, i'll be making her favorite fried shrimp. Noel, would you and Taki handle baking the cake when Hamasaki brings you the stuff?" Nikora asked. "Of course." Noel said cheerfully.

"Okay, i think that's about it. Now, Kaito, you should be here around 3:00 p.m. and take Lucia out of the house after Seira leaves to get the drinks. Once they're gone, you four start the decorations." Nikora said.

"Hamasaki, you can go ahead and get the supplies now, and we'll hide it until tomorrow and bake it then." Taki said and began writing items down on a piece of paper.

"When Seira comes back with the drinks, and everything else is done, we'll give you a call." Nikora said addressing Kaito. He nodded. "Now, no one mention anything to Lucia and pretend to be unaware of Lucia's birthday. She isn't one of those people who announces her birthday when she knows people know about it too." Nikora said.

"I'm back!" Lucia said, coming through the front door with a bag containing the milk. She came into the dining area. "Hey, why is everyone gathered like this?" Lucia asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"No reason, Nikora was just explaining us, umm, how to pick out the bad rice from the good rice!" Coco said. "Nice." Caren whispered. "Okay." Lucia said and walked into the kitchen to put the milk away.

"Remember, be absolutely quiet and remember your jobs." Nikora whispered, everyone nodded and walked out of the dining area.

For the rest of the day, everyone was quiet about he topic of Lucia's birthday, and tried to hide the fact that they were excited about her big day that was only several hours away.

* * *

**Date: July 3rd.**

Today, the big day: Lucia's Birthday. When eating breakfast that morning everyone avoided eye contact with Lucia. She was fully aware that today was her birthday, but didn't say anything, she wanted for someone to at least say "Happy Birthday".

They avoided eye contact because if they stared into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, they'd crack and blurt out the entire plan. Which was not an option. The morning was like torture to them, especially to Lucia since no one even said "Happy birthday". She began to think everyone forgot.

No. Nobody could ever forget her birthday. She always remembered their birthdays, she even remembered Hippo's birthday. She could even remember the store clerk at the convenience store down the street's birthday. She was that considerate.

Finally 2:55 p.m. rolled around, and Seira announced that she was going for a swim, when she was really getting the drinks. "Remember to get juice." Taki whispered before she left. Kaito had come right on schedule at 3:00 p.m.

"Lucia! Kaito's here!" Hanon called from downstairs. "I'm coming!" She called from her bedroom upstairs. In a few seconds she came downstairs in a pink tank top with a short sleeved jacket over it and a white skirt. She smiled happily and walked with Kaito out the door.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you!" She shrieked and hugged him. "I've been waiting all day for someone to say that, i thought everyone forgot." She said. "I don't think anyone forgot." He said. _You can be sure of that._ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Okay, they're gone, Seira's out to get the drinks, and Noel and Taki have begun the cake. Now i can start the dinner and you four can start the decorating. Hippo, you go put the table together and put the sheets on them, i'll tell you what to do afterwards." Nikora said. "Right!" Everyone said.

"I'm back!" Seira shouted as she skipped into the house with several bottles of drinks in two bags on either side of her. "What? Already? You've been gone like 10 minutes." Sakura said, surprised.

"Yeah! You see i went to the convenience store down the street, and as soon as i get in there, the people in there say 'hi how may i help you?' and i say i need juice and they show me this aisle full of drink and i got a discount!" Seira said. "Even in a little store, her cuteness effects everyone." Hanon said.

"Well, go put the drinks in the cooler and go help Hippo." Sakura said helping Caren out with the banner.

"'Kay!" She said and skipped over to Hippo who was in his human form moving tables.

**Two hours later: 5:15 p.m.**

"Okay! The dinner is ready and on the table, and the cake has been completed!" Noel said as she put the finishing touches on Lucia's cake.

"And the decorations are put up." Coco said. "And the drinks are in the cooler with cups on the table ready to be used." Seira said.

"And the gifts have been gathered on the table as well." Hippo said. "Then we're ready for Lucia to come home, Hanon you can call Kaito now." Nikora said. "Already doing it." Hanon said with her cell phone in her hand.

"Now everyone quickly go get changed and get into position." Nikora said and everyone rushed upstairs.

* * *

Lucia and Kaito were sitting on the peak watching the ocean waves reach the shore. Lucia's head resting on Kaito's shoulder, with a calm smile on her face. Suddenly Kaito's pocket started vibrating. "Hold on." He said reaching into his pocket pulling out a phone Hanon had loaned him.

"It's Hanon." He said and hit the talk button. "Hello?" He said. _"Kaito! How are you? I hope your good because we need you and Lucia back here, now! Lucia is needed for dinner!"_ Hanon's shrieking voice yelled out of the phone. Kaito held out the phone because she making him go deaf and had an annoyed look. "Geez! Even i can hear her." Lucia said.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be there in a minute." Kaito said with the annoyed look on his face still there. _"Better hurry before dinners' all gone!" _Hanon said and the line went dead.

"I don't even need to tell you to come back to the house because i'm sure you heard it for yourself." Kaito said with a smirk. Lucia giggled a little. "Yeah, let's go." She said and they got up and head for the baths.

**Five minutes later: 5:20 p.m.**

Lucia and Kaito walked down the path that led to the front door. "Hey, that's weird, i wonder why the lights are off." Lucia wondered out loud. "I don't know, maybe they're changing a bulb." Kaito suggested.

He opened the door for her and she stepped in and as soon as he shut the door the lights went on and everyone popped up from a hiding spot. **"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCIA!!" **They all shouted. Everyone was dressed so nice.

"W-What is this, i thought everyone forgot." Lucia exclaimed, she almost had a heart attack, "Of course not." Hanon said softly punching her head. "Nobody could ever forget your birthday Lucia!" Rina said.

"Thank you, everyone!" Lucia said with a big smile. "And for dinner is your favorite! Fried shrimp!" Nikora said, stepping and revealing the long table full of food and plates and cups and in the middle was a group of gifts. "Wow, all this is for me?" Lucia said looking around and even noticed the giant banner that said 'Happy 15th Birthday, Lucia!' in pink letters.

"Of course it is, do you think it's for the mailman?" Caren asked. "I guess not." Lucia giggled.

"So, first things first, let's eat dinner, then she can have her gifts." Taki said. "Dinner smells really good." Lucia said. Sakura led her to a seat in the middle of everything, it was reserved for the guest of honor. "Thank you Sakura." Lucia said. "No problem." She said and sat a couple of seats down by Seira and Keisuke.

Nikora began dishing out the food and everyone ate while telling Lucia about the whole day and they started drinking the juice that Seira got at the store.

A few minutes later Coco started acting stranger than usual. "Hey! Who wants to see me -hic- sing Lucia 'Happy Birthday'?" She said and stood up and started staggering to Lucia. "What?" Lucia exclaimed. Then Coco began singing to her, way off key. "Coco you lemon-headed idiot, what's gotten into you?!" Caren said trying to restrain her.

"I don't know, but can i have -hic- more juice?" Coco asked. Then Nikora started giggling and Seira began doing cartwheels. All the mermaids were doing weird things. "What did you put in that juice?!" Keisuke asked.

Then Taki went to the bottles and looked at them. "Seira! I told you to get juice!" She said. "I did! It says -hic- 'Juice'!" She said after her 4th cartwheel.

"No! It says 'Grape Soda' and it also says with the artificial flavor of 'Grape Juice'!" Taki exclaimed. "You gave them all soda?!" Kaito asked, and ran to Lucia who was about to fall out of her chair. "It appears so." Taki said.

After about 50 minutes, and nine ice packs they began to feel less drunk and calmed down. "I'm sorry everyone." Seira said sadly. "It's alright Seira, just read the whole bottle before buying drinks next time." Lucia said.

"If there is a next time." Caren murmured. Only to get elbowed by Subaru. "Be nice Caren." He whispered.

"Okay, we apologize for that unpleasant scene and should just move on. Now Lucia can have her gifts. "Yay!" Seira exclaimed. "You say that as if they're yours." Sakura said. "I just like birthdays!" Seira said.

So they gave Lucia her gifts. She got some of Hanons' personally designed outfits with her signature color: Pink. She got them from Hanon. From Caren and Noel she got a cute handbag with a pink dolphin on the side. It looked like Momo the dolphin.

From Seira she got a drawing of her as a mermaid and it was titled 'Lucia the Undersea Hero' because Seira didn't get money to buy her a real gift. But Lucia loved it all the same. Sakura even got a pink frame to put it in.

But the real gift Sakura gave her was a pair of barrettes to put in her hair, they were pink with swirls and seashells in them. They resembled the aquamarine barrette Nagisa gave Hanon.

Rina gave her an awesome charm bracelet that was silver with a dolphin charm, a mermaid charm, a seashell charm, and a pearl charm.

Coco gave her these beautiful pink gem earrings to wear when in the human world. They went great with her barrettes, her bracelet, the new clothes Hanon made for her and her necklace with her pearl in it.

Nikora, Taki, and Hippo gave her a puppy, just kidding, they gave her a storybook that Lucia used to read all the time when she was a child. It still remains Lucia's favorite book. She loved it very much.

Keisuke, Hamasaki, Nagisa, and Subaru all pitched in and got her a statue of a mermaid with long silver hair, a light green tail and was holding a jewel in her hands. The bottom said 'Mermaids Are the Jewels of The Sea'. She was really happy with that thoughtful gift.

"Well, that's all the gifts." Nikora said. "Thank you so much everyone. I love them all." Lucia said gleefully. "Can we move on? I can't hold Seira back anymore, she knows there's ice cream." Sakura said, holding onto Seira's collar on her shirt.

"Okay, now we move on." Nikora said walking out of the room. a minute later the lights went out and Lucia could see some light heading towards her.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lucia. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang and she smiled happily in return. "Remember to make a wish before you blow them out!" Seira said gleefully.

Lucia thought about it for a couple seconds before finally blowing out all fifteen candles in a single breath. Everyone clapped as she blew the last one.

When the lights went on Lucia read the cake. It said 'Happy 15th Birthday Lucia We All Love You!'. She smiled softly at it. There was a picture below the words. You could see blue everywhere, and you could see several figures.

"You see? The blue is the sea, and the figures are us, see?" Sakura said and Lucia could see the bubbles and the waves, and she could see colors like purple, aquamarine, yellow, red, orange. She could see all their colors. In the middle of the cake was the pink figure and a pink flower on each corner.

"It's a beautiful cake, what kind is it?" Lucia asked. "Chocolate with vanilla icing." Nikora said. "My favorite!" Lucia exclaimed.

"And to go with the cake, we have ice cream, in strawberry, vanilla and chocolate." Taki added. "Yay!" Seira shrieked.

They all sat down again and ate the cake Nikora cut and passed around, with Lucia getting first pick. She took the center with the pink figure in it. Along with a mix of chocolate and strawberry ice cream. While Seira took all three. Sakura laughed as she watch Seira scarf it down and get brainfreeze.

The rest of the time everyone talked and laughed and had a good time. And to top it off all the mermaid princesses sang to Lucia. They sang 'Legend of Mermaid' to her. She sat back and enjoyed it.

While putting her box full of her gifts in her room, she started thinking about something: Kaito didn't give her a gift. Which was strange because he always remembered occasions like this, and always had something to surprise her with.

She went back downstairs and offered to help with the clean up, but they said she was the birthday girl and wasn't going to waste her day cleaning.

"Hey Lucia, come with me." Kaito said and walked her out the door. She was confused why.

"Is he going to give it to her" Rina asked. "Yup, he's going to give to her by the beach. He said he wanted to give it to her there." Sakura said, watching them walk off from the window. She smiled softly. "I know she'll love what he's giving her."

* * *

They went back to the beach and sat on the sand. It was dark and the stars were all lit up, without a cloud to cover them.

"It's so pretty." Lucia said staring up at the sky. "So did you have a good birthday?" Kaito asked. "Yeah! It was really great, other than the juice incident it was really a lot of fun, i liked it all!" She said happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said and went back to watching the sky with her. _It would've been even better if you had given me something too_. She thought. She sighed softly.

"Hey, what's that look for?" He asked, she stopped smiling. "Nothing!" She said eagerly. She didn't like being put on the spot. "Let me guess, your wondering where the gift i got you is?" He guessed, and he was right on the mark.

"What're you talking about? I wasn't thinking that." She said facing the opposite direction.

"Lucia, i know you. And you should know me by now, that i wouldn't forget to get you anything." He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy birthday." He said with a smile as he held it out to her.

Surprised, she took it and slowly opened it. Inside was a ring, with a big pink heart with a gem in it, with a small purplish-bluish heart. (A.N. The very same ring he gave her in the manga/anime)

"It's beautiful." She said with tears of joy forming. He pulled it out and slid it on her right ring finger. "Thank you Kaito!" She said and leaned against him as she looked at the ring on her finger. "Your welcome." He said as he stared at her with a smile as she gazed in awe at the ring.

"Happy birthday, Lucia." He whispered. "Thank you, really." She said and looked up at him. Without a moments hesitation he slowly lowered himself and kissed her lips.

When he pulled back they smiled and gazed into the others' eyes. "I love you." She said. "I love you too."

They said they wanted her birthday to be memorable, and it was for Lucia, even if all the mermaids got drunk on soda. Lol.

* * *

Well, that's my story, thank you for reading. I know it's a day late but i was busy grocery shopping all day. But happy 4th of July as well. I hope you enjoy your summer like me. Thanks again for reading, feel free to leave comments.

Laterz!

RedPearlVoice.


End file.
